The Cats Curse
by Winter Ride333
Summary: When Annabeth unleashes a curse on all Demigods of Camp Half-blood that turns everyone into cats, how will Camp cope? Who will save Olympus and turn everyone back into humans? A few of my own creations will be added to this story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR WARRIORS.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**No ones POV**

****Annabeth crept through the Athena cabin quietly. She was barefoot so when she stubbed her toe she squeaked. Marian, a new camper, rolled over and muttered something about cats. Annabeth went to put her foot down when she realized that what she had kicked had moved. Annabeth bent and picked it up. I was a small plain wooden box but, she could sense that it was powerful. On the cover it showed a cat and human merging. Wondering why one of her siblings would have it she opened it to see what was inside. When she opened it she felt something go inside her. She watched as catlike ghosts went into each of her siblings mouths and out of the door and windows. Annabeth could feel herself getting smaller and turning into a cat. When she snapped out of her musings she felt a pain so tremendous that it caused her to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"AAAAAAHHHH!" I heard campers screaming.I jumped out of bed and grabbed _Anaklusmos_. I charged out of my cabin to see a bunch of cats and some campers running around screaming. I was about attack a cat when a spirit flew into me. I felt a sharp pain as I got smaller and smaller. My senses got better. After the transformation I heard a high voice calling for me.

"Percy!" I heard as a blonde and brown she-cat with silver eyes ran up to me. I realized that the cat must be Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I cried,"What's going on?".

"I don't know! Everyone is being turned into cats!"

I looked around and quickly noticed that ALL the campers were now cats. I tried to force myself to become a human again but, it didn't work.

I was surprised when a pitch black cat came up to me and said," Percy? What in Hades is happening?!"

I looked at Annabeth and noticed that she was talking to other cats that had Athena's eyes yet varying colored hair.

"I don't know, Nico." I said. He sighed and seemed to get an idea. He screamed so loud that all the cats flinched as they grew into their new ears.

" Listen." he called," I know that everyone is scared. I myself admit that I am freaking out. But we need to find a way to become human again so that we can defeat Gaia. But, before we do that we need to find the Clans. The Clans are multiple groups of cats. There are four of them. They will accept us and help us become human again. I could shadow travel you in groups to them. It will take a few days to get all of you there. I will tell you your groups. One person from each cabin will be in a group. All left overs will form a group themselves. After that is done I will have to train you to think and act like a Clan cat. The four Clans are called RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. After you pick your groups I will test you to see what Clan you belong to. Now, begin searching for your groups." All the campers started to talk at once. I walked over to Nico and asked him to test me.

" Easy. Percy your a RiverClan cat. They only eat fish and live on an island."

More campers started to come over. Eventually, Nico got over whelmed because he said that he was just gonna call out the name and their Clan.

"Percy Jackson-RiverClan/Poisedon

Annabeth Chase-ThunderClan/Athena

Travis and Connor Stoll- ThunderClan/Hermes

Piper Mclean- RiverClan/Aphrodite

Leo Valdez- WindClan/Hepheastus

Nico di Angelo-ShadowClan/Hades

Jason Grace- WindClan/Jupiter

Hazel Levesque-RiverClan/Pluto

Thalia Grace- WindClan/Zues

Frank Zhang- ThunderClan/Mars"

**NOONES POV**

It went on like that until RiverClan had 19 new cats. ThunderClan had 19 new cats. WindClan had 17 new cats and ShadowClan had 13.

After this all Nico started lining up people to get their new names.

"Percy Jackson-Waterheart

Annabeth Chase-Silvereyes

Nico di Angelo-Darkpelt

Travis Stoll-Twigbreaker

Connor Stoll-Twigsnapper

Hazel Levesque-Blackminnow

Frank Zhang-Strongleaf

Thalia Grace-Moonbird

Jason Grace-Skyfoot

Piper McLean-Flowersun

Leo Valdez-Firefur"

And so on.

Afterwards Nico put Annabeth and Percy in charged and shadowtraveled away with 4 cats. One for each Clan.


End file.
